1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to improvements in lens gaskets for underwater lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater lighting has long been used to provide illumination in swimming pools, spas, fountains and similar water-containing structures during non-daylight periods. While smaller pools may require only one light, larger public pools are usually provided with a plurality of fixtures. These lights are contained in a housing disposed in a recess on a side of the pool wall below the normal water level, typically at depths ranging from 18 inches to 48 inches.
Over the years an unsightly black discoloration has been observed on the pool wall immediately adjacent the underwater light, causing many problems for the owner. To clean this stain, the pool must be drained below the surface of the light, and the latter disconnected and removed. The discoloration must be cleaned by scrubbing with an acid wash solution and the residue remaining on the wall then rinsed with a water solution. If the stain cannot be removed by an acid wash then the wall must be replastered. This cleaning procedure is a nuisance for both the pool owner and his guests. The method is time consuming and also prohibits use of the pool during this period. The handling and storage of the acid wash solution creates a risk of injury. Additionally, the owner then faces the time and expense of refilling the pool, restoring the chlorine level, and returning the water to its proper hydrogen-ion concentration. Even after a thorough cleaning attempt, the discoloration is often still visible and unsightly. Over a period of time, the strain will darken and become more pronounced. The pool owner must then repeat the elaborate and expensive procedure outlined above. The owner also faces the prospect of repeating this endless cycle many times over the lifetime of the pool.
The stain may also extend over the glass lens of the lighting fixture and require additional, frequent cleaning. If the discoloration is allowed to accumulate and intensify, the illuminating ability of the fixture will be drastically reduced, thereby creating a risk of accident during non-daylight periods. This stain is difficult to remove from the uneven, bumpy outer surfaces common to many lenses, and the use of harsh, abrasive cleansers, which may etch the glass, is prohibited.
Because the discoloration occurs in an area immediately adjacent the light fixture, it has generally been assumed that the chemical reaction of the chlorine and acids in the pool water were attacking the chrome on the face ring and other metal parts of the assembly. However, efforts to change the composition of the ring and other metal parts have not eliminated this stain.